


only thing i want to do tonight (is drink you like a spanish wine)

by marcaskane (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/marcaskane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Abby wasn’t supposed to hook up with the best man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Well, perhaps that’s the wrong way of putting it. She</em> promised herself <em>that she wasn’t going to hook up with the best man. It was appalling, to think that she’d do something so cliché just for the sake of a roll in the hay. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	only thing i want to do tonight (is drink you like a spanish wine)

                Abby wasn’t supposed to hook up with the best man.

                Well, perhaps that’s the wrong way of putting it. She _promised herself_ that she wasn’t going to hook up with the best man. It was appalling, to think that she’d do something so cliché just for the sake of a roll in the hay.

                She repeated this in her head sporadically over the course of the week leading up to Callie’s wedding, doing her best to ignore the rush that she felt every time Marcus held her gaze for a few seconds too long.

                Then she found herself sitting alone at the wedding party’s table at the celebratory dinner. Marcus returned from a brief stint on the dancefloor with the groom’s aunt, and he claimed Callie’s empty seat, offering up a smile and a tentative, “Hello.”

                It seemed to Abby that there was little harm in just talking to the man. She liked his intense eyes, his warm smile, and his hair, styled specifically to look windswept and tousled, but she could appreciate him from up close while also keeping her hands to herself.

                Only it turned out that Marcus wasn’t just a handsome politician. He was well-read and clever, just the right amount of snarky, and perhaps most importantly, he expressed a very sincere curiosity about Abby’s life: her connection to Callie, her work, her daughter…

                Halfway through her second drink, she realized that she would go back to his room with him in a heartbeat if he asked, promises be damned. They were at a wedding in Spain; their real lives were at a standstill, an ocean away. As she flirted with Marcus over drinks and little finger foods, Abby couldn’t help thinking that maybe there was something to be said for hooking up with someone at an event like this.

                Finally he leaned forward and lowered his voice, said, “I feel ridiculous saying this, but I can’t help myself anymore. Would you like to—”

                “Yes,” Abby cut him off, smiling eagerly. “Let me collect my things from the coat check and then we can go upstairs.”

                The speed of her response seemed to take him by surprise, but he matched her smile with a grin of his own as he rose from his chair and reached out to help her up, too. No one noticed as they slipped out one of the side doors and retreated to the lobby.

                Marcus kissed her the moment the elevator doors eased shut, almost immediately pressing her up against the wall. He wasted no time, grinding his hips against hers and slowly running his tongue along her bottom lip. Abby opened her mouth to him with a groan. The taste of their drinks intermingled as he traced the inside of her mouth, and though he had never been much of a fan of fruity drinks, he found that he didn’t much care that she’d been knocking back sangrias when her fingers were digging into his hips, clutching him so tightly that he wouldn’t be surprised if he found bruises there the next morning.

                When they reached Marcus’s floor, the elevator hummed at them quietly as the doors opened and he pulled back, smiling anew when Abby leaned forward in an attempt to keep the kiss going.

                “Not to fear, Abby,” he said, his tone light and teasing. “We have the whole night ahead. Let’s just make it back to my room before I do something stupid like try to get you out of that dress right here.”

                Her skin was buzzing all over as he took her hand; from the billion thoughts rushing through her mind, she picked out the vague notion that she wouldn’t particularly mind if they ravished each other right there. But she let him pull her out of the elevator and down the hallway.

                “I don’t… I’ve never done something like this before.” The comment bubbled up and out of her mouth before she even realized she was telling him. She wasn’t even sure how she meant it, if she was referring to the wedding hook-up, her drunkenness, or the fact that they’d only met a few days before.

                Marcus hesitated with his keycard poised to swipe through the scanner. He glanced back at her and searched her face for some indication of reluctance. But she didn’t look reluctant, just honest.

                “Neither have I,” he said slowly. “But I’ve wanted this from the moment we met.”

                Yes, Abby realized. So had she. She’d been ignoring it for the sake of defying expectation, but the fact of the matter was that she had known from the beginning that she’d fall into bed with Marcus Kane.

                “Open your door,” she instructed, in a voice that was quiet and just a little bit husky. It sent shivers along his spine and a warm glow started building all the way from his cheeks down to his groin. He swiped the keycard and turned the handle as soon as he heard the click of the lock.

                “Ladies first.” As Marcus gestured that she step inside, his expression was mild-mannered but his eyes were playful and she giggled, wrenching him over the threshold with her and pulling him into another deep, desperate kiss.

                Abby had his jacket off in the blink of an eye, and she unbuttoned his vest and his shirt with surprising ease as Marcus shifted his focus from her mouth and began to pepper sloppy kisses along her jawline until he reached her neck. Her breaths were rapid and shallow in his ear. Faintly, he made out her instruction to, “Kiss lower.” When he obeyed, moving his mouth farther down her throat, he was rewarded with a low moan.

                She dropped Marcus’s shirt and vest to the floor unceremoniously. Her hands promptly shifted to his belt, unclasping it and tugging it loose. As she worked at his pants, he attempted to find the zipper of her dress, but he struggled, fingers not finding purchase anywhere he reached.

                “Shoes off,” Abby mumbled the moment his trouser button and zipper were undone, and he was temporarily distracted as he toed off his Oxfords and socks. He pressed against her, pushing her forward toward the bed as her thumbs hooked into his waistband. With one tug, his pants and boxers were off his waist, sagging to the floor. Marcus stepped out of them, letting out a breathless sigh against Abby’s throat as his erection was freed, no longer straining against his tight trousers.

                When the backs of her knees knocked against the bed, Abby took it as a hint and dropped down, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress and working to take off her ridiculous heels as she looked him up and down. Marcus hesitated over her, uncertain of her appraising gaze until a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips and she said, “Well fuck me, Marcus, if I’d known what a body you were hiding under your suits I would have gone for you the second you got to the resort.”

                He chuckled. “Let’s get you out of that dress. I couldn’t find the zipper for the life of me.”

                Abby stood back up to reach under her arm and pull the zipper down, down, to let the dress drop into a puddle on the floor. Despite his best efforts to appear unfazed, Marcus’s jaw dropped slightly as he realized that she had been wearing absolutely nothing beneath her formal attire.

                “You haven’t… been going commando all day,” he said slowly.

                “Of course I have.” She held his gaze, her smirk growing wider as he snuck another look down her body. “I hate strapless bras, and I don’t own a single pair of underwear that didn’t show an outline through the dress. What else was I supposed to do?”

                Marcus stammered for a reply but couldn’t find one. So Abby reached out to grab ahold of his arm and she pulled him close, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. Without thinking, he gripped at the base of her neck with his left hand, while his right hand traveled down her back, grazing over the curve of her ass before retreating to claim her waist. His hard cock brushed against her stomach, the light friction evoking a low groan from deep in his throat. Everywhere their skin touched, the two of them burned; in barely any time at all, they were already aching for one another.

                She opened her mouth but while Marcus thought she was trying to deepen their kiss, she just breathed, “Condoms?”

                He was lying on the bed in what seemed like an instant after that, watching as Abby leaned over him and gently smoothed a condom onto his cock. As soon as she reached his base, she crawled forward, beginning to press easy kisses around Marcus’s mouth.

                “I’m trying to decide how I’d like to do this. What do you think, Marcus?” she breathed. Even while she spoke, her hand stroked at his cock, keeping an agonizingly slow pace and providing very little satisfaction. “Would you like me to fuck you? I bet you would love that, love to watch my breasts as I rode your cock.” At just the mental image, his cock twitched in Abby’s hand and she smiled against his chin.

                “Or you could have a bit more control. Take me however you like. I’ve been trying to figure out whether you’re more the type to want me on my back, on my hands and knees… Do you want to look me in the eyes as you fuck my brains out? Or kiss my lips raw? Suck so many hickeys into my skin a sex worker would blush?”

                “Maybe we could give it all a go,” Marcus blurted out at last. Abby’s hand stilled on Marcus’s cock and she leaned her face away a few inches so that she could look him in the eye. Her own eyes crinkled with her smile as he continued: “Anything you want. I just want to be inside you.”

                “Right. That can definitely be arranged.” She pressed a final kiss to his open mouth, sucking at his own tongue for a few moments before ending the kiss with a dramatic pop of her lips. Abby backed up so that she could straddle him at the hips.

                As Abby lowered herself slowly onto his cock, Marcus let out a breath that he hadn’t even realized he was holding. For more than a few moments, she paused, becoming accustomed to the way that he filled her. Her eyelids drooped shut as she shifted slightly, lifting and rolling her hips experimentally. The tip of his cock brushed against her just right and she let out a quiet whimper that sounded foreign to her own ears.

                “Look at me,” Marcus whispered, his voice so low that she almost missed the request. Abby’s eyes opened and she furrowed her brow, questioning, but he rushed to add, “Nothing’s wrong, I just… you were right. About me wanting to look you in the eyes, I mean. I’d like to watch your face.”

                Her heart thudded in her chest as she nodded mutely and began to pick up the pace.

                The movement was one thing, but the exertion of energy had Abby’s chest heaving and Marcus looked away from her face several times, gaze lingering on her chest just as she had predicted. He licked his lips as he followed the movement of her breasts with his eyes, his cock throbbing more with each passing second. He was so close, rolling his hips in tandem with hers and feeling himself getting higher and higher each time she moaned.

                He was just preparing to warn her that he was nearing climax when she rolled her neck, head lolling backward as she let out a breathless, “Fuck, Marcus.” It was quite possibly the most incredible sound he’d heard in his life, and the heat of the words coursed straight through him, the exhilaration pushing him over the edge before he could say a word. His hips bucked up of their own accord as he reached out and grabbed at her waist, trying desperately to pull her closer. With the movement, she let out another cry but even as he was seeing stars he knew that Abby had yet to come.

                Brain still slightly addled from his orgasm, Marcus nudged her off of him, mumbling instructions for her to, “Lie down.” An instruction she obeyed without question.

                First he removed and tied off the condom, discarding it over the side of the bed with a vague promise to himself that he’d make sure to tread carefully the next morning. Then he rolled over, straddling Abby at the waist as she had just done for him. He blinked down at her lazily, took in her enormous pupils. “Your turn, yeah?” he said, pressing a soft kiss to her nose, mouth, chin.

                Every other woman he’d offered oral to had hemmed and hawed about it, squirming uncomfortably and repeating several times that he, “didn’t have to if he didn’t want to.” Abby made no such comments. She squirmed from anticipation, not anxiety, fingers knotting in his hair the second he began to kiss his way down her torso.

                Understandably, she was already soaking wet; the scent of her arousal wafted into Marcus’s nose and he could already feel himself getting semi-hard again at the thought of just how turned on she was.

                He licked his way from the bottom to the top of her slit, drawing a path with the tip of his tongue as her breathing became shallow again. When he reached her clit he swirled his tongue around it a few times as she whimpered.

                If he wanted to, Marcus could take this agonizingly slow. He longed to bring Abby to the brink and pull her back, over and over, waiting to give her relief until she thought she was going to weep from wanting to come so badly. But he wasn’t going to do that. Not this first time, at least.

                So he focused on her clit. Abby arched toward him as she began to let out desperate little breaths, as she clutched his hair more tightly and maybe Marcus would be bothered by the unpleasant feeling in his scalp if he weren’t so thrilled to hear her gasping his name over and over, with various expletives intermingled between.

                Among her stilted, breathless words, Marcus suddenly heard her say, “Oh God, I’m so close but I need… Finger me Marcus, please, I need—” She cut off her words with another gasp as Marcus fulfilled her request, entering her with two fingers.

                The feeling of her was enough to make him close his eyes in delight. Abby was so warm, so very wet. All because of him.

                She came quickly after that, her walls clenching around his fingers as they pulsed in and out in tandem with his tongue. Marcus slowed but still continued his movements as she came down from her high, making her writhe through some of the strongest aftershocks she’d ever experienced.

                “Christ, get up here,” Abby gasped, pulling him closer by the hair. He immediately crawled forward, grinning smugly down at her as they fell into a warm kiss. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue along it to pick up any traces of her arousal that might remain. She did the same with the top lip before pressing her tongue into his mouth.

                “We should shower,” she told him when they paused for breath.

                Marcus pulled back and pouted. “What for?”

                “Even before we came up here you and I were both sweaty from the day. Besides, it’ll be relaxing.”

                He continued to look reluctant.

                “I’ll make it worth your while,” Abby promised.

                Under a minute later, they were stepping into the shower. Marcus guided Abby under the showerhead immediately. Water coursed down her hair and skin, accumulating in small droplets all over her torso. He automatically reached for a bar of soap from a perch at waist level, rolling it over in his hands a few times. “Front or back first?” he asked.

                “Oh no, you don’t have to—”

                Getting flustered when he was trying to help her wash up, but not when he wanted to eat her out. Marcus couldn’t help smirking, and emphasized the question again: “Front or back first?”

                Abby huffed and turned to face the wall.

                He swept her hair over her shoulder and started at her neck, gently massaging the soap into her skin as he hummed quietly to himself. His hands traveled quickly down her back; more than once, he paused at a knot of noticeable tension, massaging her sore muscles while she let out low sighs of relief.

                After bending to place a soft kiss at the base of her neck, Marcus murmured, “Turn, please.”

                She held his gaze as he reapplied soap to his hands. “You said you’ve wanted this from the moment we met,” Abby said. He nodded mutely. “Why?”

                The moments inched along as he stared at her, lips slightly parted. His hands stilled but he continued to cradle the bar of soap. “I think it was your eyes.”

                “My eyes?”

                “Yeah,” Marcus croaked out. “I looked into your eyes and I knew I could trust you. I’ve never experienced anything like it before, it was… gut-wrenching.”

                “Gut-wrenching,” Abby echoed, a blush spreading across her cheeks. “I’m flattered. Also makes me feel a bit bad, though, being honest. When I first saw you I just liked your hair. And the way your trousers fit over your ass.”

                He grinned and bit his lip in amusement. “You’d think that would bother me, and yet…”

                “And yet.” She grinned back and stood on her tiptoes so that she could give him a brief kiss.

                When Abby had returned to her normal height, Marcus blinked down at her for a few seconds before he nodded, more for himself than for her. “Now your front.”

                They maintained eye contact as his hands swept down her torso. He swallowed hard before guiding his hand between her legs and soaping up the inside of her thighs. She bit her lip and that only made it worse.

                Marcus quickly rinsed his hands under the showerhead before sweeping down for another kiss. His stomach was curled into knots, which tightened when she settled her hand at his neck to pull him closer. Her fingers threaded into his hair and tugged slightly and he groaned into her mouth.

                Quite abruptly, Abby pulled back. She was giving him a devilish smile. “Your turn.” She squeezed by and pushed him directly under the showerhead, smile growing as the water began to seep into his skin and soak his hair.

                “Is this why you never went swimming? You know how fuckable you look while soaking wet and wanted to spare the masses from inevitable heartbreak?”

                “Not so much. Just, every time I considered it, I pictured you in a bikini and I had trouble leaving my room after that.”

                Her blush returned full-force. “Why?” She managed to keep her tone playful.

                “Why do you think?” Marcus smirked, raising one eyebrow at her.

                “If that thought was enough to incapacitate you, I can only imagine what you’re feeling right now.”

                “You don’t have to imagine.”

                Abby glanced down at his erection. It was taking everything in her to sound neutral as she whispered, “Show me.”

                “What?”

                She couldn’t tell whether he wanted her to repeat herself because he didn’t hear her or because he didn’t understand. “Show me what you did. How you jerked off to the thought of me.”

                The request didn’t seem to startle Marcus; if he did, he masked his surprise well as his hand drifted down, wrapping loosely around his cock.

                He stroked slowly, almost lazily. It seemed at first as though he wanted to hold Abby’s gaze, but he gave up on that quickly. He looked her up and down, biting his lip again at the sight of her nipples, which were at a peak, and the insides of her thighs, which seemed to be blossoming a red color as a result of his stubble.

                Meanwhile, she stood transfixed by Marcus’s easy movements. He was clearly doing his best to put on a show for her, but Abby wasn’t surprised when, soon enough, the pace of his hand began to quicken, and his eyelids fluttered closed as he let out a low, satisfied moan.

                It was at this point that Abby knelt to the floor of the shower. She reached out a shaking hand and placed it over Marcus’s, stilling his movement. His eyes shot open and he looked down at her, watching as she pressed kisses and sucked on his inner thighs. His mouth formed into a small ‘o’ as he watched her replace his hand with her mouth.

                “ _Fucking hell_ ,” Marcus exclaimed immediately. He squeezed his eyes shut, relishing in the heat of her mouth and the feeling of her tongue tracing lightly on his dick. Abby laved her tongue over the tip, already dripping with pre-come. As she licked down the bottom of his shaft, he jolted forward, meeting nothing but air. He let out a frustrated groan that faded from his lips the moment Abby began to run her teeth over his skin, away from the base and back toward the tip.

                “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Abby, please—” Her lips wrapped around his cock and he gasped loudly, reflexively pushing further into her mouth. He clutched at her hair tightly as he began to fuck her mouth, his breathing getting more labored with every stroke.

                This orgasm came even more quickly than Marcus’s first, nearly knocking the wind out of him. His knees buckled and his free hand immediately jolted out to catch onto the wall to keep himself upright. Abby was undeterred by his climax; as he came into her mouth, she swallowed it eagerly.

                When Marcus finally opened his eyes and looked down at her, Abby was looking right back up at him. Her lips were full and rounded; whether she was doing it intentionally or not, she looked to be pouting up at him. Her eyes were hooded, her features soft as she stood back up to her full height.

                “ _Now_ let’s get to washing you off,” she declared.

                “Hang on.” Marcus stole a quick kiss, running his tongue through her mouth. The taste of her drink was all but gone, replaced by the salty flavor his come had left behind. It didn’t seem to faze her in the least.

                “Right,” he mumbled when he pulled away. “Now you can go ahead.”

                They finished up their shower a few minutes later without further incident, though with more than a few brief kisses initiated by both parties. They helped one another to towel off before returning to Marcus’s bed.

                For a few minutes, they lay together on their sides before Abby rolled onto her back, pulling Marcus on top of her without breaking their tender kiss. He nibbled at her lip and she let out a small, satisfied sigh, which turned into a giggle as his cock rubbed against her thigh, beginning to get hard once again.

                “Ready for another go already?” Abby murmured into his mouth.

                “I am if you are,” he said nonchalantly, rolling his hips against her as though to illustrate his point.

                “Good.” She cradled his face in her hands, stopping their kiss so that she could blink up at him. Silence stretched between them; Marcus licked at his bottom lip unconsciously, and Abby brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “Still no preference in position?”

                Marcus hesitated, licking his lips again. “Stay like this. I want you to stay just like this. I’m going to fuck you nice and slow while I kiss you. And maybe leaves some hickeys like you so helpfully suggested earlier. How does that sound?”

                “That sounds perfect,” Abby agreed.

\--

                Marcus woke up at 11am to an empty bed.

                For a few desperate moments, he panicked. This, he reminded himself, was why he didn’t do one-night stands. He only ever slept with women that he’d be interested in dating, so the punch in his gut when he realized that they’d left was always too much.

                But then he saw the note sitting on the table over on her side of the bed. He scrambled over immediately so that he could read it.

                With a relieved smile, he dropped his head into the pillow, breathing in the distinct smell of her perfume.

\--

_Marcus,_

_Sorry I left without waking you; I had to get back to my room and collect my things for my flight home. Also, I thought you looked too lovely to disturb._

_I told you I never do things like this, which probably explains why I have poor enough hook-up etiquette to give you my number. Call me when you’ve landed back home, if you want. Maybe we can try for dinner and a movie next time._

_xx Abby_


End file.
